


August in GA

by Elle_Gardner



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Georgia Heat, Humor, Lust, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the GA heat gets to be too much, it brings an unlikely couple together in an action of passion.  Rated M for my brand of smutty goodness.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August in GA

**Author's Note:**

> A little smutty one shot with not much plot but plenty of hot lovin’. I am writing this as if Andrea did not get separated from the group after the farm but had been with them at the prison all along. I have always loved Daryl and Andrea (despite her poor choices) and thought that they would be good together, even if she did shoot him in the head. I own nothing of these characters or their world, but I do take credit for molding them into dirty little puppets to do my bidding.

It was August, Daryl was sure of it. No matter how long this world had been fucked up, he could always tell when it was August in Georgia. It was too hot, humid and disgusting to be any other time of the year. The sun had set hours ago and it had hardly cooled off. He had taken off his vest and shirt a while ago and now in the watch tower he was looking out over the fields in just a dingy wife beater that used to be white. There wasn’t much of a breeze and he was good with that, kept the Walker smell down to a minimum. Daryl sat in the window looking out going over the days events in his head again, it had been crazy. 

He woke to yelling and gun fire, a section of fence has been compromised and a few stray Walkers had breached their sanctuary. From there the day had progressed to a supply run gone bad, Beth taking an injury, having to kill someone who wasn’t dead yet and a baby who couldn’t seem to stop crying today, no matter how much he had held and rocked her. She had finally tired herself to sleep and Daryl had skipped the measly dinner because of it. He wanted to close his eyes but he didn’t want to risk falling asleep on watch, he had told Rick hours ago that he would do it alone tonight so that his friend could spend time with his kids. 

Carol had brought up water and some cold oatmeal and visited for a while, he couldn’t figure it out sometimes. They had such a connection, she got him like no one else did around here, she was smart and pretty with a cute ass, but he couldn’t seem to fall for her. She was as damaged as he was, they should have just crashed into each other’s arms but it never happened. He could jerk off to her without a second thought, picture himself fucking her in the middle of the woods taking her from behind and cumming deep inside her but in the real world, face to face, he just couldn’t do it. 

Beth was another one, she had found him after dinner tonight and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for saving her from death once again. She always looked at him like some damn hero but he never felt that way. He had too much respect for her daddy to ever look at her like anything but a member of the family, but that didn’t stop his dick from noticing her sometimes. 

He laughed when he realized he was hard just thinking about the variety of woman that were around him every day. Two that liked him, two that seemed to tolerate him. Maggie seemed to put up with him more than Andrea did, that blond never gave him the time of day, even after she had tried to shoot him. The memory of that always made Daryl laugh. The fact that he looked so bad he had been mistaken for a Walker and the fact that Andrea couldn’t shoot for shit – well not back then anyways. He always smiled over the fact that he had been shot in the head and survived. But what made the whole woman-situation most interesting was the fact that even now, in the middle of the end of the world, he didn’t have a real shot with any of these women. 

The prison door opened and Rick stepped out, standing at the landing for a minute and surveying the scene. He looked up to the watch tower and raised a hand in a wave to Daryl then made a motion that indicated he was going to take a loop around the prison. The redneck waved back and watched as Officer Friendly, as he brother so lovingly referred to him, started east to take a patrol. Sometimes Rick stopped up to talk but most nights he just like to wander and clear his head. Daryl could appreciate that. 

Tonight was quiet, the kind of quiet Daryl needed most, all he could hear was the nightlife of the creatures in the woods over the drone of Walker moans. This was the norm now and he hated it. This world going to shit was the best thing that had ever happened to Daryl Dixon, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. He may have found a place where he fit it, people needed him and he was good at something, but he sure as shit didn’t like it. 

The door to the prison creaked open again and he watched as the busty form illuminated by the full moon stood on the landing. Andrea. Daryl felt his cock twitch in his pants. That woman had curves even still. Carol, Maggie and Beth had slight frames, almost too thin, but not Andrea. No matter how much weight she lost she still had a decent rack and round ass. He imagined that she had been bigger a year ago, softer in more places but now her softness had turned to muscle and all that was left was her sexy curves. He palmed his dick through his pants, she always got to him. Even when he had been in his tent recovering from the gunshot she inflicted, through his anger, his dick still responded to her. He snickered over that. 

Andrea took the steps down to the ground and looked up to Daryl, his body partly in shadow but she knew he was there, watching. He was always watching. She could feel his eyes on her most days. Not that it made her feel special, he watched everyone, but sometimes she was certain she caught him looking, and that was different. When she had decided to come outside tonight, she had changed into her white striped tank top, something she had caught him staring at more than once. 

Andrea debated for the millionth time that night about going up to see Daryl. Jesus, Daryl fucking Dixon. His name alone annoyed the crap out of her, but she was drawn to him, always had been. No matter how hard she tried to detest that filthy, quiet, sexy redneck with a brother that was hate worthy, she just couldn't stop looking at him, thinking about him, desiring him. She had laid in her bunk for hours tonight thinking about how he had bandaged up Beth on the road today, his big dirty hands ripping up strips of fabric, wrapping her shin and tying the knot tightly. His hands were always deliberate and quick, touching without really making contact. He had touched Andrea a few times. Around the food table or transferring supplies and once he plucked a leaf out of her hair when they were coming back from an unsuccessful hunt. She had been too loud for hunting and it had frustrated Daryl to no end, but then, just before they made it to the clearing he pulled a leaf caught at the end of her hair and brushed her shoulder. She had felt it all, sometimes she thought she still did. 

This was stupid, she knew it even as she walked to the guard tower and opened the lower door. She'd babble about nothing in particular and he gravel out some sort of reply. Maybe ask her a question or two, but really. What the hell was she doing at his door step in the middle of the night? 

She knocked once at the upper door and hear him say 'yeah’, she pushed it open and felt the cool breeze, it was cooler up here than it was inside the prison. He was leaning in the window looking at her then out to the field. He was wearing a t-shirt but she had thought for sure he had seen more skin when she had looked up before. 

"Wha' do ya need?" Daryl chewed at the side of his thumb and leaned heavy on his crossbow. The timber of his voice relieved her, he didn't sound annoyed which had been a concern for her.

She closed the door and stepped into the room going straight to a different window and leaning at it, keeping a distance between them. "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. It's too hot inside, thought I'd see if you..." She was going to say, 'wanted company', but Daryl Dixon never wanted company. He was a loaner.

He chuckled, "Makin' sure I didn't screw up and fall asleep?" He rocked his bow and turned back to look out the window, scanning. 

His words hit her or maybe it was his tone, "Daryl, no. I didn't think that. I just got tired of being inside." She liked being around Daryl if she was being honest with herself. Surly or not, out of most everyone here, she liked being around him. Maybe it was his defensive disposition. "Never mind," She pushed off the wall and headed for the door. "I'll stop bothering you." She kind of figured that this was how it was going to go. She didn't even know why she had bothered coming up here.

"Whatever." He had turned and looked at her but she had her back to him, not that it made for a bad view.

Andrea pulled at the door and then pushed it shut again. "What? What do you want from me Daryl?" It might have just been her but she was sure that something had been brewing between them all these months. Especially since she had accidently shot him it had been brewing. 

His eyes went from her ass to her breasts as she turned and fixated there. She had the most spectacular rack left in the world, at least in his world. "Wha?" He didn't answer, just went back to playing with his cross bow pulling a bolt from the holder and spinning it just to give himself something focus on. 

There was silence for a moment then she stepped toward him, "Why do you hate me?" 

"Cause you shot me, remember?" There was the pissed of Daryl she knew so well. "Don't hate you." he mumbled. He leaned on his bow and turned his back to her looking out the window. She looked down to see what had caught his attention, it was Rick walking back from his rounds.

"You good?" Rick spoke in a low voice.

Daryl looked over his shoulder to Andrea then back down his friend. "Yeah, get some sleep." Rick was still a mess since his wife had died, not as bad as when it happened, but he still needed more permission for down time than anyone else did. Rick waved and dragged himself up the stairs to the prison door. When Daryl turned back around Andrea was right there, close. In his space. He hadn't heard her come some close. "Ya never this quiet in the woods." He pulled away from her but had nowhere to go. 

The corner of her mouth turned up, "I'm learning to be stealthy." In this lighting and the way his dark wisps fell, she couldn't tell if she could see a scar or not. "I didn't mean to shoot you." Andrea tried to push his hair back but he flinched and she pulled back. Sometimes she forgot that he wasn't as tough as he came off most days. "Sorry." 

"Yeah." His eyes cast down and he waited for her to step back. She was in his space, it made him edgy and nervous, but for reasons he didn’t like to admit, he was all right with it. She had broken into his space in the tent when he was recovering and she came to check on him. She may not have realized it but she had been allowed into his personal space that day and now it was a free pass to come and go if she dared. 

Andrea never moved, just looked out past him to the Walkers in the field and tried to listen to the bugs over their groaning. Daryl turned and looked out as well, feeling her shift closer into his space. Finally she leaned into him, her body grazing his and he stiffened but didn’t flinch or even push her away. It felt like a victory. “So you don’t hate me.” She had heard him mumble it earlier. 

He thought that he should, but he didn’t, never had. She may have been too talkative for him and a general pain in the ass most days, but he didn’t have reason to hate her for the most part. “Whatever.” 

“Then why are you always so mean to me?” She was practically whispering in his ear. 

She was teasing and he knew it but it still didn’t stop him from being defensive. “Not mean to you.” He shifted into her and nudged her a bit. It reminded him of something out of romance movie. 

“Whatever.” She mimicked his tone then pressed her body against his, pushing her tit into his bicep and held it there. “So why don’t you show me how nice you can be than.” Andrea had no idea what she was saying or how it would all turn out and maybe it was just this Georgia heat that had her body begging to be touched and her bravery at an all time high. Daryl didn’t turn away or even move, he felt frozen at her touch. “Come on Dixon,” She was whispering now, hot breath on his flesh, “I’m sure you can be real nice if you want to be.” Her hand found his ass and gave it a little squeeze. She hoped like hell he wasn’t going to push her away, her body ached for him and she hadn’t gotten any in months, she needed this.

Daryl blinked a few times taking it all then turned to face her practically in her hold. “Maybe I’m not nice.” He’d try and scare her away with his tone, “Look girl, if I wanted ta show you a good time, we’d ‘ave done it already.” She didn’t back away, why didn’t she figure out that he wasn’t the romance in the middle of the night kind of guy. Saying that Daryl Dixon wasn’t good at relationships would be an understatement. It’s not that he didn’t want her or wasn’t turned on by her, he just really didn’t know what to do with a woman that came on to him. His defenses were up but she didn’t seem to care. 

“Just hasn’t been the right time,” She shifted so that her breasts were the only thing he could focus on. “till now.” His eyes were down and he was pressed to the window ledge as tight as he could be, she shifted again. “Come on, don’t make me beg for it.” She giggled at the end.

No woman had ever begged him for anything, the thought made him laugh. As if he had anything to offer worth begging for. “Why don’t you get out of here?” His voice wasn’t as commanding as he would have liked it.

Andrea pushed her luck, she put her hands on his chest and slid them up to his neck waiting for him to push her away but he didn’t. She pressed her chest to his and brought her mouth so close he could feel her breathing, the brush of her lips on his. “I know you want me to stay Daryl. How bout I show you how nice I can be instead.” Twice over this past year she had seen him hard in his pants, seen the outline of his dick straining to get free and she was sure it would be as impressive when released as she imagined. 

He closed his eyes, it was too much for him. Woman didn’t throw themselves his way. 

She took his closed eyes as an invitation to kiss him and she did. She pressed her full lips to his and kissed, her tongue soft on him till he opened just a little and she licked at him. Wrapping her arms at his neck she held him close giving him no choice but to kiss her.

Kissing her felt good, maybe even right. Soft and wet yet in control, he liked it and thought it scared the crap out of him, he continued to kiss her, his hands finding the curve of her ass and gripping her. She make a startled sound and it made him kiss deeper. His brain fogged, the sounds of the night were gone, all he could feel was the heat of her body pressed against him. She pulled at his shirts and he finally let go of her butt to slide both of them off at once. He was sweaty but clean, he had hit the creek after bandaging up Beth earlier and Andrea was her usual clean. She washed up more than anyone else in the group. 

He found her breasts and he gave one a squeeze from the underside. She inhaled sharply and he smiled. He had big hands, strong and manly. They didn’t move quickly this time but most certainly deliberately. He held her breast a while then let go, he worked her tank top over her head and began to kiss the flesh that was revealed. Her breast sat high in her bra and he lavished the tops of them with licks. 

They were fevered and rushed, he was mostly scared that she would push him away for acting on her advances. He sucked at her flesh and she gripped her fingers in his long hair. This is what she had wanted, his mouth on her body. She had watched him over the months, the way he was always putting things in his mouth, dirty things. He didn’t seem to care. It turned her on. Most of the men she had ever been with had been clean cut, lawyer types. Some with dominate fetishes and one who was in to elaborate rope binding. Daryl was different. He was dirty and earthy and that’s what she had always thought was sexy about him. 

Daryl felt her hand slide down his back, over his scars. She never slowed, just moved lower to his pants and pushed on the backside into the waistband. His hand gripped at the material on her bra and revealed her nipple. If she was venturing on so would he. He latched his lips around the dark pink nipple and began to suck till she moaned. The sound almost scared him and he lifted his mouth away.

“Oh god, don’t stop Daryl, please, don’t stop.” She was needy. She hadn’t been with a man in ages and her body needed it. “Please don’t stop.” She didn’t care that she was begging.

“What do you want from me?” He shifted a little, never taking his eyes off her chest. 

Andrea took her small hand out of the back of his pants, leaned away from him and then put her hand on the outline of his straining cock. “I want this.” She looked at him and waited for him to acknowledge her. 

His cock ached in his pants, had been since she had started this game. When she continued on with, “I’m not above begging for it.” And gave his dick a squeeze, he moaned. 

Daryl reached back up and pulled to expose her breast fully. God she had a beautiful rack. “Ya aint gotta beg.” He wanted her just as much and though it took everything he had in him to push himself to being even a little comfortable with this. He needed this. He needed to get laid and this woman was the one he wanted most. Her chest heaved as she sighed out with relief and she started at his pants. He looked around, there was no one there, well no one that was alive anyways, but he couldn’t’ do this in the window. 

He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. “Wait.” She finally shifted away from him and he stepped past her, moving quickly to grab a blanket for the corner and a pillow and put them of the floor of this perch. Glenn and Maggie had turned this into their own private love shack but others would use it. Daryl latched the makeshift lock on the door and then stood there, eyes tight and his hands at his hips. He waited to see if he had killed the moment or if he had done the right things. 

Andrea unhooked her bra and let her breasts fall freely then knelt down to unlace her boots. Daryl followed suit and within a minute they were both standing barefoot in their pants, shirtless and needy. Her nipples were at attention, in the same state as his dick. He stepped to her, kissed her then moved past, taking one last look out the window in an act of security then turned back to the sexy, curvy blond he had lusted for since he had first seen her at the quarry. Her back was to him and he reached out, brushing her wavy hair off her should then he kissed it. Gentle and sweet and with none of the need his body was feeling. 

Her breath hitched at his touch, a little surprised by his gentleness. “Daryl…” he shushed her and began to lick her flesh. He was tasting her, the sweat on her skin, the taste that was unique to Andrea Harrison. He turned her to face him and took her chin in his hand, staring her down then kissing her. That was the moment that the fire went from searching for oxygen to igniting into flames. Her hands were back at his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down, finding his cock and stroking it, hot flesh to hot flesh. He gripped at her breasts groaning out as he sucked on the nipples, moving between the two. His pants hung at his hips and he worked to move them both to the blanket. 

“Damn woman.” Her hand felt amazing. The first hand that wasn’t his own that had been on his dick in longer than he could remember. Sadly he knew that this wasn’t going to take long for him. She had let go of him and he had laid her down, crawled on top of her and went back to feasting on her tits. He had wanted to do this for a very long time. They felt real, not that he was sure he’d know the difference, but these didn’t stay up right when he let go of them. She ran her fingers through his hair as he licked his way down her body till he found her pants. He ripped at the button and zipper and exposed her panties. 

Fists full of material, he yanked her pants down and off of her, kissing her legs as he went. Till she laid there all curves and flesh in nothing but panties. Her hairy bush peeking out around the edges. He crawled back up her and stopped between her legs, inhaling the musky scent of her with his eyes closed. 

Andrea’s back arched at the feel of his breath on her skin, she had already learned that he was bigger than she expected, now she needed to know if he went down on a woman better as well. He pulled down her underwear and he added them to the pile. She spread her legs baring herself to him and smiled as he just stared between her legs. A panicked look on his face. “Oh god Daryl, lick me, I need it, please.” Her voice was laced with desire. 

He was frozen for a moment, his hands gripping her thighs as he looked at her pussy, wet and glistening, so natural and pink. He could smell her and his dick throbbed with the prospect of being inside of her. But oral, that wasn’t his thing, he hadn’t really even thought about it until she pleaded for it. “I…” He never looked at her face, “ain’t. never.” His voice was shy, he had never gone down on a woman before, and he had never admitted it to any one either. 

Andrea grinned bigger than she had in months. “Oh, don’t worry, you can’t do it wrong.” Well, he could, but it had been so long since anyone had gone down on her, she was sure she wouldn’t care if he was a rooky. He nodded and spread her legs wider, moving his face between her legs and feasting on her scent. Daryl’s fingers found her first, opening her wide and touching her slick heat which made his dick stiffen. In that moment her pussy was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and instinctively his mouth latched on and began to kiss, lick, tongue and fuck her. He listened to her quiet moans and had to grip her hip to keep her from squirming too much. He wasn’t sure if he was doing any of it right but he continued on, figuring she’s smack him if it was too bad. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had feasted, eliciting sounds from her he had never heard a woman make until she chuckled and spoke. “Ya gonna fuck me with that dick or just keep rubbing it on my leg?” Daryl realized he was practically humping her without even knowing he was doing it. 

“Yeah.” He licked at her one more time then pulled away and wiped her wetness from his face then licked his fingers. Something she had seen him do countless times before but now was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. He kissed up her body, stopping at her breasts again then finally kissed her mouth. “Ain’t got…” Condoms in the end of the world were a priceless commodity.

Andrea stroked the side of his face, really looking at him for the first time ever, his ocean blue eyes, one highlighted with a faded bruise, the mole over his lip and the flecks of grey in his beard. The beard that still saturated in her scent. She ran her thumb over the split in his lower lip and truly noticed the angles of his cheek bones. “It’s ok, just pull out, all right?”

He nodded and got off of her, worked out of his pants than laid on her and rubbed against her a little. He needed to make sure he didn’t cum too quickly. Her warm hand snaked between them and took hold of his shaft, spreading her legs wide she wiped the tip along her opening till he finally had to push past her teasing hold. This was the first dick she had inside her in ages and he pushed slowly, agonizingly into her and it made her hold her breath. How deep would he go? Shallow thrusts, just the tip, over and over as he took control of things. She loved the lost look of ecstasy on his face and how he teased her, pulling out as she tried to push him deeper. She wrapped an arm around his scared back and pulled him tight. His choppy breath at her neck just made her want him more. She had never wanted a man as much as she wanted Daryl Dixon. 

He got lost in the moment, thrusting into her hot, wetness and the feel of her flesh wrapped around him, her arms holding him tight as his hips bucked against her. He had never been great at sex, knew the mechanics of it, but couldn’t say it was something he was good at. Those amazing tits pressed to his chest and her mouth latched in the crook of his neck. She was panting and licking while she clenched down around him. 

There was no way Andrea was going to last long either, she hadn’t had anything but a cheap plastic dildo inside of her in ages, this hot, thick flesh and the dirty redneck attached to it had her head spinning. “Oh fuck, Daryl don’t stop, just like that.” He kept focused on the pounding thrusts and the way his fingers gripped into her hip, bound to leave bruises. Damn she was tight, better than anytime he could remember fisting himself. “Jesus, yeah…. I’m cumming, fuck…” She wrapped tight around him whole body and went ridged as her pussy spasmed and rung him like a vice. It was too much, he couldn’t hold off any longer, he pulled out of her and grabbed himself, her body still convulsing as he stroked to orgasm. His cum splattered against her stomach and her furry mound then oozed down his fingers. 

Andrea was staring at him, shocked and confused. 

“Wha?” He looked at her face then down to her tits to avoid eye contact. 

She smiled, “I never knew you could make a sound like that.” The primal groan that had come from him had brought out the cave woman in her, made her pussy ache and her nipple stand at attention.

Daryl didn’t know that he had done it but he laughed, “Says the girl who clawed my shoulder.” He had felt her dig deep into his flesh with her short, sharp nails. It’s what had triggered his own orgasm and he would have marks for sure. 

He rolled off of her and lay down next to her. They panted for a while, smirks and laughs between them both as they realized what they had just done. 

“Think it was this August heat?” His breathing had returned to normal and he knew he needed to get up and back on watch even though this felt so right for once in his life. 

Andrea had reached for his shirt and used it to wipe his cum off of her flesh. “Maybe. Think it’ll be this hot tomorrow night?” If they were going to blame this on the weather, she was hoping for a heat wave.


End file.
